


those tight jeans

by Lav



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lav/pseuds/Lav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ridiculously fluffy drabble based on this post: www.omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/119047124202<br/>in which Bittle goes shopping and Jack gets distracted</p>
            </blockquote>





	those tight jeans

When Bittle opens the door to his room, Jack is almost afraid to step inside. Some sort of rap (?) music is playing at full volume on his stereo and there are clothes everywhere. It looks like one of those “I can’t decide what to wear for the big date” scenes in almost every rom com Holster has forced him to watch. 

“Come in, silly!” Bittle says. He’s not wearing a shirt but Jack doesn’t find that as distracting as the glitter everywhere. 

“Have you been… shopping?” Jack asks. He steps into the room, carefully, like he’s afraid the glitter is going to contaminate him. 

“I went to the mall with Shitty this morning!” Bittle is practically beaming. Jack pushes aside a pile of scarves and sits carefully on Bittle’s bed. “My mom sent me some Easter money in the mail.” 

“Your mom sent you money? For Easter.” 

“Your mom doesn’t send you money for Easter? You poor thing.” 

“Bittle, I’m 23 years old.” 

Bittle shrugs. 

Jack clears his throat. “So, anyways. I think we need to talk about how you’ve been acting on the ice lately. I think you might want to…” 

Bittle holds up a finger. “Shhhh! This is the best part.” He gives Jack one of those looks that say Jack couldn’t possibly be more of a disappointment to his poor little pop music loving heart than he is in this exact moment. 

Bittle jumps up onto his bed, standing dangerously close to Jack and starts to rap along. “This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club. I said, Where my fat ass big bitches in the club? Fuck them skinny bitches. Fuck them skinny bitches in the club.” Bittle is practically bouncing up and down on the bed, giddy for who knows what reason, and of course that’s when Jack’s brain decides to remind him that Bittle is, in fact, shirtless. Sometimes he hates this kid so much. But when Bittle starts dancing and shaking his ass, proving that he’s definitely one of the skinny bitches he was denouncing seconds earlier, Jack can’t keep himself from smiling. 

Bittle flops down next to Jack when he’s done performing. “Oh my gosh! You came in here to talk about something, didn’t you?” 

“Yep.” 

“Well, go on! Don’t let me and Nicki stop you.” 

“Do you want to put on a shirt?” Jack asks. And immediately wishes he hadn’t mentioned it. 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Bittle says, and fortunately he’s blushing too much to notice that Jack might be blushing too. He rummages through the pile of clothing on his bed and pulls on a shirt. 

“Oooh, I just had a revelation!” Bittle exclaims. “This jacket and these skinny jeans and THESE SHOES would be perfect.” He glances at Jack. “Turn around so I can change,” he commands. 

Jack sighs, but does as Bittle says. He’s beginning to forget why he came to Bittle’s room in the first place. 

“Okay, I’m ready!” Bittle walks into Jack’s line of sight. He struts around like he thinks he’s some sort of runway model and all Jack can do is shake his head and try to hide his smile. Because Bittle’s enthusiasm is somehow the most obnoxious and most endearing thing all at the same time. He has the jacket tied around his shoulders and a pair of aviators are perched on his head. But the only thing Jack really notices is his jeans. His horribly tight jeans. 

“Wow,” Jack says, without meaning to say anything at all. “You, um… your, um. Nice sunglasses.” 

“Thanks!” Bittle beams. “They were on sale! 50% off, so obviously I had to buy them even though I barely ever even wear sunglasses, but sometimes I…” 

“Bitty, do you ever shut up?” Jack says. But he’s not trying to hide his smile anymore. And Bittle can tell. 

“You’re just upset that your mother didn’t get you anything for Easter.” 

“Why would I be upset… never mind.” 

“Oh, you wanted to talk about something hockey related, didn’t you?” Bittle says. 

Jack tries to remember his carefully crafted excuse to go talk to Bittle, but all he can think about is those tight jeans and the way Bittle’s hair is falling into his eyes. Sometimes when he isn’t paying enough attention he catches himself thinking about what it would be like to lean over and… 

Jack stands up. “I just wanted to make sure we’re still on for checking practice tomorrow morning.” When Bittle confirms their plans, Jack nods and walks out of the room and closes the door. 

Shitty catches him in the hall. “Checking practice, huh?”

_“Shut up.”_


End file.
